


Obstacles

by BlairFagin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairFagin/pseuds/BlairFagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron is now an Autobot and Optimus isn't going to let this opportunity pass him by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obstacles

Light bounced off the gleaming surface of the new badge, drawing attention to it, not that Optimus could take his optics off it. He gripped Megatron’s shoulders tight and threw back his helm, moaning as it hit the wall behind him.

“Careful, if you hurt yourself then I’m the one who’s going to be blamed.”

Optimus shuddered, optics locking on Megatron’s face. The mech was well put together for someone who was currently fragging his once enemy, now ally, against a wall. Only the occasional grunt left him at random intervals, his fans cycling at a steady pace and the tempo of his thrusts not missing a beat. Optimus knew he looked a mess, fans stuttering, frame covered in condensation and moans escaping his derma in an unending stream. 

“They, ah, should know better. If this whole, uh, thing was an elaborate ruse to kill me-” a brutal thrust tore a scream from his vocaliser. “You would have done it by now.”

“It doesn’t matter to them, they’ll never see the truth. I’ll always be that terror on the battlefield, the dominating tyrant. You’re the only one who seems to have figured out otherwise,” Megatron licked a path along Optimus’ cabling up to his audials. “You see me for what I truly am, you always have. For better or for worse.”

He hiked Optimus’ legs higher around his waist and readjusted his angle, striking deeper, harder. 

“Always knew there was still hope for you,” panted Optimus. “I always held out hope you’d one day find your path once more.”

Megatron tapped at Optimus’ mask and waited till it receded with a hiss. 

“Thank you for believing in me, you were one of the few who did,” he whispered before capturing Optimus’ glossa in a spark stealing kiss. 

He repeated his thanks over and over again, whispering against a parted mouth, shouting it as he tipped his helm back and muffling it against a trembling chassis as his own frame shook with his release. Optimus felt the softening spike slide from his battered valve and the two slumped to the floor, resting in a puddle of transfluid and lubricant. Megatron leant against his shoulder, panting hard as he gripped the prime tight. Optimus felt his frame start cycling down, tired from the marathon interface, but still he lifted a tried servo to stroke the helm resting against him. Lights flickered above them, Metroplex struggling under the pressure of the hundreds of lives residing within him. A soft vent interrupted Optimus’ slow decent into recharge and Megatron looked up at him. 

“I missed you,” the former tyrant whispered. 

“It doesn’t matter. You’re here now, with me. That’s all that matters.”


End file.
